


Cotton Comforts

by gaarv



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, No Condom, Omega Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Spying, masturbation with a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarv/pseuds/gaarv
Summary: a trilogy of Eren and Jean sacrificing their alone time for some relief.The military proves to be strenuous in nature but Eren and Jean realize in their lustful hazes they secretly want each other.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	1. Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because I saw a photo of Eren on a pillow. I worked on this since the beginning of December and all three chapters are already finished. But I'm going to post once a week! Canon has been really depressing me so I decided to write porn lol.   
> I hope you enjoy~  
> (thank u stein for editing ily)

Today was Eren's only day off. The first day off in months, or actually, ever since that tribunal occurred after the Trost incident. Section Commander Hange Zoë contracted a cold and couldn't perform any experimentation on his titan. When he reported to Captain Levi, all he did was wave him off, dismissing him for the day. Eren could hardly believe it and he had to ask Captain Levi to repeat himself.

"You have the day off, brat. Congratulations," Levi said sarcastically.

Eren suppressed his happy expression. "Yes—yes, sir!" He turned to leave Levi's office with mild disbelief. As he walked down the silent hallways, he began to feel excited. Relief washed over him. A day off? He could hardly believe it. Eren was working like a dog, under the impression that just because he’s a shifter he feels no pain.

He hadn't thought about what he'd do if he had a day off but there was one thing he wanted to try. When he was cleaning out his horse's stall a couple of months ago. He overheard a few other omegas talking, oblivious to Eren’s presence. They began talking about masturbation habits and who they had their eyes on. Initially, Eren was grossed out. He wasn’t keen to listen in on some stranger’s private time. Until a male voice explained he discovered a great way to feel "extra" good.

Eren hadn't explored himself sexually. There was no time. He has no real interest in anyone. Frankly, he felt pretty neutral towards everyone. Sure there would be a few alphas that piqued his interest but he didn't like thinking of possibly having sex with them. Just the thought of it made his skin crawl.

However, he did want to try out that new method he eavesdropped about. Maybe this could help him let off some steam? Eren put some pep in his step to head down to the basement where he stayed. It was a dank room with a mat for his bed. There were two blankets, one for the summer and the other for winter.

And a pillow.

Eren locked the door. Kicking off his boots, he set them aside near the door. Shortly after, Eren slipped his jacket off, tossing it to hang on the desk chair. He awkwardly got onto his bed, apprehensive and embarrassed at the fact he was trying this out. He'd never taken the time to masturbate and this was new territory.

Curiosity motivated him to attempt it. At least he was alone so if he fucked up somehow it wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing. Eren begrudgingly unbuckled his belt, sliding off his pants one leg at a time. He didn't have anyone to guide him through this so he was just going off his imagination. Eren held his breath as he slipped off his underwear. "Okay, no backing out now," he reminded himself.

Eren would see this to the end; no matter how humiliating. He didn't normally feel that great when he attempted to finger himself. It just left him feeling...nothing. Eren even wondered if other omegas were just lying to acquire more sex appeal. He figured he didn't feel anything because he didn't know what he was doing. Eren just concluded it might feel good if someone else did it to him.

He grabbed the pillow, placing it down on the mat that substituted his mattress. Eren awkwardly got on top, feeling the pillow’s cool surface mold to the shape of his thighs. Blood rushed to his cheeks.

Eren moved his hips back to the corner of the pillow. Quickly, he glanced back to make sure it didn't look ridiculous. Eren always knew what his ass looked like but seeing it this way just...it was overwhelming. He took a breath and rocked his hips back and forth. He was not sure what he should be feeling for. He didn't feel anything beforehand but he tried adding more pressure; for a sliver of a moment, he felt something blossom.

It came as a surprise. Eren's heart was pounding, glancing down he saw he was getting hard. He tried again, applying more pressure. He couldn't keep upright for too long. Eren kept moving; trying to gain more of the pleasure, he was gripping the blanket underneath him. At a particularly hard grind, a gasp escaped him, "Fuck…!"

Eren's face twisted as his body started to move on its own. He didn't want to be too loud, so he quickly grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt. He bit down onto it. His moans were muffled by it easily.

Eren sat upright, glancing back to see what was happening. However, his eyes were unfocused. He dropped his head to moan into his shirt. Eren's hands roamed his chest, down to his stomach, finally touching his shaft. Crap, he was already fully erect. He began jerking himself off along with the movements. Eren's eyes widened at the combined pleasure. His shirt fell from his mouth. "Ahn!"

Eren slapped a hand over his mouth. His ass was throbbing when he stopped. Drool dribbled down his chin as he held his tongue. He couldn't be loud. Eren's breath shook. He kept moving. Swallowing his moans as he rode his pillow. The area grew warm as his thighs shook. Eren squeaked when he began trying to ride the corner. His whispers began to increase in frequency, "Fuck, fuck, shit…"

Eren could only imagine he wasn’t alone. It was a natural response. He never thought he'd want someone's dick so fucking bad. He doesn't count his heats. Those were a given and even then he didn't feel like himself. But now? This is his innate desire to have someone in him. This was raw. Eren quickened the pace of his hand.

The pleasure began to saturate in the pit of his stomach. His eyes fluttered close as he kept up the speed. Eren's mind began to wander. His brain subconsciously trying to imagine somebody, anybody fucking him. A deep voice teased him, muffled at first, but then beginning to clear.  
_Shut up, suicidal idiot_  
Eren's mind decided on picturing Jean Kirschtein of all people. Initially, his teasing threw him off guard, but then...he began recalling Jean's sweaty scent after they finished drills. It always made butterflies form in his stomach. Jean's ashen blond hair and his sharp eyes. Eren got shivers just picturing his glare at him. Eren moaned to it. He imagined Jean's sweaty toned body grabbing his hips and forcing him on the bed. He took control of the scene and Eren let him. But not without a fight. Eren pictured Jean's dick sliding into him with a struggle.

Eren's breath shook as he laid on the mat. His hips moved faster. Eren's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he panted. Suddenly the pleasure was too much. His voice grew higher and hasty. He was squeaking into the shirt he was biting onto. The pleasure spread to his chest in a sweeping warmth. Eren saw blinding white before his orgasm completely crashed into him. He's never had an orgasm before, and it dazed him with how violent it was. Eren twitched and moaned. Cum dribbled down Eren's shaft as his ass was soaking wet.

He laid like that until he caught his breath. He swallowed dryly. Moving his sore thighs off the pillow. His thigh brushed the wet spot. It was sticky. Eren sat on his mat. He blushed cherry red as he buried his face into his hands. He masturbated. But not just to anyone, but Jean Kirschtein. Eren couldn't believe that he orgasmed imagining Jean fucking him.

Eren sighed. He was definitely hiding this pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated!


	2. Jerk Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jean goes to the river to wake up his senses he finds something else that he'll never forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you all for being so patient <3 I was just trying to make sure this chapter was as perfect as the last. I never expected this to blow up the way it did lol. I think the most ironic part about all of this is that I'm demisexual so I literally never ever have sex on the brain but here I am writing a three-chapter porn fanfiction.  
> I'm not as confident when coming to writing Jean but I think I did a good job here.  
> College has also been kicking my ass ;-; I just want boba tea dammit! Anyways, please enjoy!  
> (thank u stein for editing you're a saint)

"Gonna make this fucking quick," Jean hissed. He closed his bedroom door behind him and lit a candle, flailing his hand to diffuse the match. He set the candle on his desk; not caring to change for the night. His mind hyper fixated on jerking off above anything else. 

Ever since dawn, he’d been anticipating his private time. He woke up horny so this was how it would go. Jean couldn’t focus on anything today. He’d been fantasizing about rubbing one out. His mind wandering almost got him in trouble that day for spacing when he was supposed to be cleaning. 

But now he could focus on himself. 

Jean plopped onto the bed, scooting against the wall to rest his back. He unbuckled his pants, not bothering to slip off the belt as it dangled loosely over his zipper. Unzipping his pants, he yanked down his boxers. His hardened cock sprung out. Jean let out a shaky breath. He grabbed it midway before trying to manage some sort of rhythm. His wrist moved at a regular pace as the subtle feeling of heat in his abdomen began to rise. Jean started to let loose.

He would never admit it out loud but there was a  _ real _ tangible reason for his arousal this fine morning. Jean was a young alpha male so he expected nothing less of himself when he’d randomly have the urge to mate in any way he could. His hormones would spike crazily like it had a mind of its own. However, his hormones weren’t the culprit. As Jean kept moving his hand he bowed his head, panting. “Shit.” 

As time passed he recalled that morning. Jean had woken up at the ass crack of dawn for roll call by superiors. This was a daily occurrence so he had gotten used to it. After, he had become drowsy and opted to head to the river near HQ. The body of water was used for washing clothes and any similar tasks. Jean had simply traversed to splash his face and wake himself up. As he pushed away to brush off the darkened slopes of the forest, his boots crunched on the rocks and his eyes could see the lingering moon glinting on the flowing water. The sun was slowly emerging on the opposite end. He knelt down on a knee to cup his hands, only for something to catch his eye in his peripheral.

The sunlight was dim but the orange rays provided some solution to Jean’s problem. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. It was a figure in the water. They were exposed in the nude. They lacked a shirt and their body was waist-deep under the surface. Jean subconsciously leaned forward to try and get a better look. Judging by the ratio of their hips, they appeared to be an omega. Jean gulped. 

He let the water escape between his numb fingers and wiped them on his shirt. Jean crept closer, eyes wide. The immature, juvenile part of him took over. He located a bush near the shoreline to quickly duck behind. 

Jean stared, his jaw slacking as the beauty of an omega was bathed themselves. 

Their hands threaded through their short brown hair, washing the strands carefully. The more the sun came out, the more features Jean could glean. 

It became apparent they were male. 

Which Jean absolutely has no issues with. 

Back in the barracks, Jean kept moving his hand, gritting his teeth and cursing underneath his breath as a few deep moans left his mouth. Jean gripped the sheets next to him as he kept replaying the scenery from that morning. 

The omega had sun-kissed skin and a toned body. Jean had become entranced in observing him wash. The water flowing down his chest, stomach, and the slight curves. The sun kept coming out, the river water glistening orange. 

Jean had felt his pants become tight as he adjusted his footing. 

The omega turned his head and Jean gasped. 

The straight cropped dark brown hair, strong grey eyes, thin eyebrows, and round face. 

_ Eren.  _

Jean slapped a hand over his mouth as he reeled back with this information. No way, no way, no, no, no, no, no. Jean dropped his gaze, trying to process what the hell he just did. 

But he glanced back. Seeing Eren slowly retreat out the water, the more he came to the shore the more his lower half was exposed. As his body emerged, the water rippled slightly. First his hips, then his genitals, finally his round thighs. Eren stood completely nude in the orange rays of the morning sun. Sparkling droplets flurried as he shook his head, then threaded his hair back as he sighed. His body glistened in the soft orange glow of the sunrise. He looked for his clothes hung on a tree branch. 

Then, Jean found himself admiring Eren’s ass. 

Eren had curves, soft abs, and pert pink nipples. Jean felt like he was on the verge of a midlife crisis at fifteen.

_ Eren was gorgeous.  _

Jean recalled every feature as he gripped his hand over his cock. He wanted to fuck him. He’d finally admit it. Jean wanted to fuck Eren, he'd make damn sure he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month. Jean would show him who was boss. He grits his teeth, imagining Eren's wet throbbing hole as he spread his knees apart for him. Would Eren be shy or would he be angry? Either way, Jean was fucking turned on. 

Jean wanted to pull his hair, bite his ears, his nape, everywhere. He wanted to make Eren moan and cry out in ecstasy. He thought about Eren's naked body. Fucking his tight ass and knotting deep inside him. Jean imagined Eren's mouth around his cock giving him a fantastic blow job. 

The more he fantasized, the faster Jean's hand thrust. The final thought to push him over the edge was Eren moaning his name.

_ “Jean~!” _

Suddenly Jean tensed as he came into his hand, leaving him gasping and groaning. He sighed, lifting his head and staring at the ceiling. "Fuck."

Withdrawing his hand, he saw the white fluid dripping from his fingers and chest. He jerked off to Eren Jaeger. His rival. 

What was wrong with him? 

The sound of rainwater tapped on his window and he was grounded back into reality.

Jean wiped his hand off before changing into his pajamas. Damn, he really was losing his mind in the scouts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr and twitter if you want to follow me there! I'd love to talk to y'all!  
> thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up next Thursday!!  
> Tumblr: @organiceren  
> Twitter: @jaegerist4  
> Comments are appreciated!! 💗


	3. Comforted Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dim lighting of Jean's room he has a guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we have come to the end of this trilogy! This one is the longest chapter and I revised it like 20 times...I plan on posting another short story maybe today or tomorrow! I actually have a lot of plans (mostly to distract myself from the most painful anime of all time lolololol)   
> Not to get sentimental but I made this archive when I was 14 and I dreamed of posting my fanfics and now I am! Thank you for all your support and please enjoy <3

Jean kissed him again and again. Eren kissed him back more fervently than he had before, and he wanted this more than he'd want anything in his life. They stood there making out between the window and the bed. With Eren's eyes closed, he could feel the presence of the dim light. Jean's hands ran down Eren's sides, caressing his hips and then over his ass. 

Eren's entire body was electrified in a way he hadn't felt before. His heart was tight and his head was swimming. Eren's hands slid to Jean's back where he gripped the familiar texture of leather. His mind wandered to what Jean was thinking about.

They helped each other out of their gear but their hands were shaking, their palms sweating. It was making it difficult. Jean pushed Eren down on his bed. Watching Eren use his bare feet to scoot himself back further as he panted. 

The alpha had a wild grin on his face. "Are you already out of commission? I've only kissed you for a few minutes." 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed, a scary look in his eyes followed. "Shut up. I never asked for you to stop." 

Jean hummed mischievously, imitating thoughtfulness. "What if I don't care?" He found pleasure in watching Eren slowly melt away. Jean climbed on the bed, looming over Eren, he propped his hand next to his head.

Eren's red cheeks and disheveled dark brown hair strewed. His lips were red and puffy from Jean grazing his teeth on them. Eren still had that fire in his eyes. Jean sought to put it out and break him. Jean's freehand caressed Eren's cheek, his thumb brushing against his lips before he lifted his upper lip exposing his teeth. Omegas always had less sharp canines. Jean stuck two fingers in Eren's mouth, feeling his hot wet tongue. 

Eren's breath hitched, his chest felt strange. Tingles spread around his body. Jean was getting amped up. "You should see yourself; being all obedient. You're driving me crazy." 

The brunette's hands moved to Jean's forearms where he held onto them. Eren's eyes were becoming less violent. Jean smirked. "Eren, I think—" Jean chuckled softly, amused, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." 

Jean took out his fingers, not bothering to wipe them clean. Eren wiped his mouth, sitting up, propped up by his elbows. He watched as Jean took his belt off, tossing it carelessly on the floor and clattering with the metal clippings. Jean pulled down his pants mid-thigh, deciding that was enough room for now. He continued by pulling the rest of his undergarments with it. Revealing his hardened cock. 

Momentarily Eren was shocked but didn't want to let Jean think he's winning by any means. He frowned sourly. "What? Do you want me to jerk you off or something?" 

"Unless you're scared," Jean teased. 

Eren made an unreadable expression before scooting closer to Jean's pelvis. He masked his anxiety and doubt by feigning confidence. He grabbed Jean's dick by the base and swallowed thickly. He didn't realize it but his hands were shaking. Eren began moving his hand in a way he figured would be beneficial to Jean's pleasure. He kept his eyes focused on Jean's cock, not daring to look up because he knew Jean would just be an asshole to him in some form. 

Eren believed he was doing something right because of Jean's panting. Jean's hand went to the back of his head, pushing his lips down. "Suck it, hurry up." 

Eren wasn't prepared for this yet but his pride got in the way of confessing he's never done this before. Eren timidly opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head. He started bobbing his head to the best of his abilities. He barely prevented himself from getting lost in the act. He was careful, uncharacteristically delicate with Jean's body. Eren sucked his dick, making various arrays of cute noises that sent the blood straight to Jean's nether regions. Eren took his mouth off to start kissing all the way down the length, licking and worshipping the size. 

Finally, the omega looked up at Jean. His pupils were big from the dim lighting, making him appear all the more innocent. 

Jean brushed back Eren's bangs. "You're not half bad at this," He panted with an amused chuckle. 

Eren kept kissing Jean's cock. "Just shut up…" he says, holding his dick in his hand as kissed Jean's stomach, trailing down. "You're so damn annoying." 

Jean kept his hand in Eren's hair. "We'll see." 

He pulled Eren's head back by his roots, a long string of saliva suspended still from the tip of Jean's dick to Eren's lips. Eren’s eyes were half-closed, his mouth agape as he breathed heavily. Jean’s hand slid confidently down the back of Eren’s neck to his shoulder. Eren’s back was on the mattress once more, only this time Jean was busy sliding off his pants off his legs. Eren watched apprehensively. 

Jean didn't care about wrinkles that would mess up Eren's pants as he tossed it aside on the bed. Eren's legs were bare now. He spread them apart enough so he could fit between them. Eren's eyes widened momentarily as he felt Jean's cock rest against his own. Jean pushed up Eren's shirt to expose his pink perky nipples. His chest was smoother than Jean would've suspected but he isn't complaining. The blond brushed his thumb against the pink bud, watching it harden and get perkier. Jean hummed, "You like that?" 

Eren blushed, he couldn't find the words right now. 

Jean was growing arrogant. He leaned down to press his mouth against it. Licking, kissing, and feeling Eren up properly. Eren slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. Jean had his other hand pinching and touching the leftover.

"Ah—nnn, Jean, w-wait." 

"Wait? But you look like you're enjoying this." Jean peered up at him, his amber eyes staring into Eren's soul. 

Eren shook. "Nevermind." 

Jean grinned. "Good boy." 

Jean kept at it until he deemed this was enough attention. He moved to Eren's legs, where he teased Eren by picking at the hem of his underwear, tearing them off. 

The only garments remaining on Eren's body was his long sleeve shirt and his socks. Jean saw precum pooling around the head of Eren's dick. Jean grabbed Eren's thigh. "You're enjoying this. Does it really excite you that much thinking about my cock inside you?"

Eren shrinks, attempting to add venom to his voice. "Shut up." 

"Your body doesn't lie, Jaeger." 

No answer.

"Your ass is dripping wet. You're actually a pervert aren't you?" 

Eren was struggling to find the proper hostility to fight back but his head was beginning to swim. Jean's fingers moved to his ass. Eren looked on with a maturing dazed expression. His scent was filling the room. Jean touched Eren's hole, feeling the wet lubricant he made, slippery and hot. Jean's heart was racing. He rubbed his fingers against Eren, earning a shaky breath from the omega. Jean kept teasing him but Eren was growing frustrated. This was when Jean finally stuck two fingers in. Eren's hole hugged his fingers tight. It was hot, softer than Jean expected would be. Inside was malleable and taut.

"Feels weird," Eren confessed, his eyes were closed. 

Jean huffed. "Be quiet, I'm working on it." 

The alpha began fingering Eren to loosen him up. It was painfully obvious Eren was a virgin. Jean put his hand on Eren's stomach to hold him down. Eren began to lax, his limbs falling limp as the pleasure began to blossom. He was panting, some moans escaping his mouth. 

Eren began rocking his hips, raising them off the mattress. 

Jean looked at Jaeger's expression. This angry, proud obnoxious omega was at his mercy. He never thought he'd enjoy this so much. It stroked his ego immensely. Jean grinned. "Are you sure you're a virgin? Your ass is sucking up my fingers—" He noticed drool abating at the corner of Eren's mouth. "This ass is a slut." 

Eren glared at him but it had no merit when he was looking like this. 

Jean's patience was running thin so he grabbed Eren's ankle, yanking apart his legs and then down against Eren's stomach. In this position, Eren's wet pink hole was fully exposed. Jean stopped to admire how cute it looked. It was dripping wet, the slick dripping down. Jean held Eren's legs down with one arm as his free hand grabbed his dick. 

Pushing it against Eren's virgin hole. 

Eren momentarily looked scared at the feeling of the head against him. 

"Jean—I don't think it'll fit." Eren was showing some vulnerability right now. Genuinely concerned for what will eventually happen. 

Jean shook his head. Growling low in his throat, almost glaring down at him. "Then I'll make it fit." 

Eren shivered at seeing Jean assert himself like that. Jean kept pushing in, struggling from how damn tight Eren was. Eren makes a pathetic noise, whining, his eyes widen as the breath he took gets caught in his throat. His eyes begin to tear up. 

Jean pushed himself fully inside. Gasping at how hot and taut Eren was. 

Eren had a few tears escape his eyes, "It feels strange." He cried. 

Jean glanced down at his dick, seeing the base having a red liquid over it. He successfully popped Eren's cherry. It wasn't a lot of blood but he would assume Eren's struggling. 

Jean had a moment's sympathy, leaning down to start kissing Eren's face. "I'll make you feel good. Just trust me." He looked Eren in the eye. 

Eren nodded. "Okay." 

Jean grabbed Eren's hips, beginning to move against him. It was difficult to control himself when Eren looked so pretty and helpless like this. Not to mention Eren was unimaginably tight. It began to feel good for both parties. Eren was moaning now, gasping and holding onto the pillow over his head. Jean placed kisses and bites all over his chest and stomach. Eren's hole was hot, tightly holding onto Jean's cock as he thrust into him. Jean held Eren's hands over his head as picked up the pace. 

"Ah, Jean! Wait that's too—!" Eren's eyes widened as he looked down at where they connected. Jean remained focused on Eren's moaning face. It was sexier than he imagined. Eren's expression was a mixture of confusion, pain, and pleasure. Eren whimpered when Jean began biting his throat and collar bone. Jean reached down to grab Eren’s hips, stopping momentarily to turn Eren over onto his chest. He lifted his ass into the air, his shivering body sending a rush to Jean’s brain stem. Jean had yet to get a full gander at Eren’s ass, it was round, velvety and his butt was beginning to redden. His waist was small but his hips were wider given his dynamic.

Eren’s ear tips were flushed all the way to his nape...Eren's back was arched all pretty.

Jean began thrusting into him, getting lost in himself from absolutely divine this felt. Eren’s cute moans were driving him crazy. Eren began moving his hips back on Jean’s cock at the same time as his strokes, his body driving him to get more of the pleasure he was experiencing. Jean smirked wickedly down at the incoherent mess Eren was right now. This arrogant, loudmouth idiot was moaning like a bitch because of his cock. Eren was writhing in pleasure beneath him.

“Hey, Eren,” Jean panted, a proud chuckle followed. “Tell me it feels good.”

Eren caved, “It’s good!” He lamented. 

Jean grabbed Eren’s wrists, pulling them back, holding them against his back. Pushing him down. Eren sighed in ecstasy. Jean's strokes were precise but were gradually becoming messier. He was groaning. Eren's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he struggled out high pitched moans. He felt Jean's hand on his dick, beginning to move his hand, jerking it. 

The omega’s toes curled at the combined pleasure. He was starting to feel weird. It felt like a coil at the bottom of his stomach beginning to snap. He could feel Jean's dick twitching in him. Evidence that he was feeling good, briefly made Eren feel pride. 

Eren's moans were getting higher to the point where he was squeaking. His ass was tightening up. Eren moves his head, trying to look back at Jean. 

"Your cock is filling me up!" Eren tugged at the sheets, bunching them in his hands as his breath grew ragged, "It's so good!"

Jean was feeling Eren’s hot skin in his hands. His eyes were unfocused, bleary from the pleasure. His eyes trained on watching his cock slick with Eren's fluids, thrusting in Eren's ass. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Eren cried. "I'm gonna cum, fuck!" 

Jean panted, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He couldn't hold out that much longer. 

"Just cum," He grunted out. 

It only took a few more thrusts and a couple of strokes before Eren let out a cry. His breath shook as his mouth opened to moan but nothing came out. He gasps. Eren's eyes widen as tears fall. His cum shooting in thick spurts over the sheets. Jean continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Eren's orgasm was blinding, he was twitching and periodically crying out as he rode it out. Jean was so lost in the pleasure of the tight, slick heat of Eren’s ass that he forgot to pull out instead shooting his own release deep inside of his partner.

Eren finally calmed down enough to stop twitching but he was whimpering. He held onto the sheets, his orgasm falling. 

They stayed in that position as they tried catching their breaths. 

Jean had knotted in him so he couldn’t pull out for at least half an hour. Eren's ass was red and he couldn't seem to move. The cum he spilled slowly dribbled down Eren's thigh and leg.

Eren's tears were making a wet spot where his head lay. Jean laid down next to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to his chest. Eren doesn't react negatively. Instead, he welcomed this affection, desperately craving it after his orgasm. He nuzzles under Jean's jaw. Kissing his neck and cheek. Jean runs his hand through Eren's messy brown hair, resting on the back of his head he starts kissing him gently. Jean's arms wrap around Eren's waist. 

"You okay?" Jean asks, their skin fire but Jean's sure he needed to check on him. Jean is met with soft nuzzles. "Idiot, answer me. You just came for the first time." 

Eren whined. "I'm tired…" 

Eren began purring, snuggling closer to Jean's chest. He takes in Jean's scent. Before this and even now. Eren always liked smelling Jean. It was like a comforting forest in spring. 

Jean's never had an omega purr because of him and if it weren't for his already reddened cheeks from the sex. It'd be obvious he was blushing. 

He clicks his tongue, taking an exhale as he squeezed Eren. "Dammit, why do you have to be so fucking cute!" 

"Eh?! Wh-What!?" 

"Just shut up, you wouldn't understand anyway." Jean put them both under the covers of his bed. It was a twin but he'd prefer sleeping this close to Eren anyways. Jean had an arm over Eren's body. 

Eren fell asleep quickly. Snoring softly as he was pressed up against Jean's chest. 

Jean closed his eyes. "Good night, Eren." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was it! Thank you for reading! Please be on the lookout for any more fanfics I publish!!   
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! <<<<333

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter coming Thursday ////


End file.
